<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sangue sulla neve by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321914">Sangue sulla neve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gli amori della vedova [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di PWP sulla Vedova Nera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gli amori della vedova [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sangue sulla neve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>Prompt: 2020-12-24	MARVEL - MCU	Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers	Tutti ripetono a Steve che Nat non è una brava ragazza, dimenticano che a Steve non è mai piaciuto seguire le regole<br/>Modern!AU Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo; RUELLE - I Get To Love You (Official Music Video).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cattiva ragazza</p><p> </p><p>Natasha s’inginocchiò sul divano e appese un piccolo gnomo all’albero di Natale, aveva un grande naso rosa e un cappellino rosso di stoffa che ricordava il velluto, lo sistemò davanti a delle lucine gialle e rosse, tra una pallina di Natale argentata a forma di cuore e una classica rossa, più in basso ce n’era una viola con le pagliuzze ed una grande di legno con raffigurato Babbo Natale.</p><p>«Non sono mai stata tipa da feste» ammise Natasha, aveva i lunghi capelli rossi intrecciati e indossava un vestito succinto da Mamma Natale. Rogers si sedette accanto a lei, pensando: "Non ne ho dubbio. Girano tante voci su di te e tutti i miei amici mi hanno detto che non sei quella giusta per me. Sei stata in prigione e sei complicata, ma a me non sono mai piaciute le cose falici". «Io, invece, amo questa festa. Ogni anno è sempre più difficile sentirne lo spirito, ma combatto per riuscirci».</p><p>Natasha si voltò e si coricò sul petto muscoloso di lui, lasciato nudo. Steven indossava soltanto i pantaloni del pigiama e dei calzettoni con la bandiera americana.</p><p>«Tu combatti sempre per tutto?» lo interrogò Romanov e si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, togliendosi il rossetto rosso-violetto. Steve la guardò negli occhi, le iridi azzurre liquide, rispondendole: «Ho intenzione di combattere anche per te».</p><p>Natasha si sfilò il cappellino e lo mise sul suo capo, scompigliandogli la voluminosa ciocca biondo cenere. «Nessuno ha mai pensato di dover combattere per me. Pensavano fossi una facile» sussurrò. Gli strinse un capezzolo tra le dita affusolate e ridacchiò, sentendolo gemere. «O lo fai per semplice gelosia? Paura che ti tradisca».</p><p>Steve le prese il viso con la mano e soffiò: «Io penso tu sia migliore di quello che tutti credono, te compresa. Ho completa fiducia in te, voglio solo conquistare il tuo cuore. Voglio dimostrare che non ti farò soffrire» sussurrò. Natasha si sfilò la giacchetta e rimase col reggiseno di pizzo rosso, pensando: "Non ho mai conosciuto uno come lui. Inizio a chiedermi se per lui potrei davvero scoprirmi. Mi fa desiderare di avere una famiglia".</p><p>«Duro credere che un perfettino come te possa essere un campione di corsa motociclistica. Ancor più dura immaginarti innamorato di una russa problematica» disse Natasha e giocherellò con le sue calze a rete prima di sfilarle, sfiorandogli la gamba con i suoi piedini affusolati e gelidi.</p><p>Steve accarezzò la pelle pallidissima di lei e gli posò un bacio sul collo. «Penso che molti non crederebbero che ho un sedere da favola, eppure è così» le rispose, facendole l’occhiolino.</p><p>Natasha ridacchiò, slacciandogli i pantaloni. «Il più bello d’America» confermò, abbassandoglieli.</p><p>"Chissà se mi preferisce alla sua moto o mi considera come lei. Devo dire che sono la prima a cui ha fatto guidare il suo gioiellino" rifletté.</p><p>Steve la aiutò a spogliarsi completamente, ridacchiando quando lei lo mordicchiava per stuzzicarlo, avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare vedendola sdraiarsi sul divano, muovendo su e giù le gambe affusolate.</p><p>Natasha gli prese la mano con la propria e se la portò all’intimità, Steve entrò delicatamente. "Non mi chiede mai niente, non mi fa fretta. Segue i miei ritmi e capisce quando sto flirtando seriamente e quando ci provo veramente. Lui è l’unico a sapere che nel secondo caso sono completamente incapace e me ne esco con uscite veramente infelici" pensò. La sua pelle veniva illuminata ora dalle luci blu degli addobbi, ora da quelle verdi, mentre quelle rosse e quelle gialle erano fisse.</p><p>Steve le massaggiò un seno, passandole la mano sotto il reggiseno, sentì il capezzolo farsi turgido, mentre con l’altra mano esplorava la sua intimità. Romanov ansimava forte, Steve la sentì diventare sempre più umida al tocco, il suo viso era accaldato e le sue guance arrossate.</p><p>Natasha gli strinse le spalle massicce, i capelli rossi le si erano in parte sciolti e creavano un’aureola intorno al suo viso.</p><p>"Le cose più belle non sempre seguono le regole e Natasha è l’unica ragazza che voglio conquistare, che sia ‘brava’ o meno" pensò Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>